


The Secret Diary of John "Jake" Chambers

by Nope



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-27
Updated: 2006-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Dead. Bugger.





	The Secret Diary of John "Jake" Chambers

Dead. Bugger.

#

Alive! In desert. V. hot. Forced to eat salt jerky. Diet ruined. Stupid jerky.

#

Clearly near death. Hallucinating handsome rugged stranger throwing himself at my feet. Will die happy. V. v. good.

#

Gunslinger real - good. Still in desert - bad. Desert v. hot. Gunslinger v. v. hot. Stupid desert.

#

Heat stroke - bad. Gunslinger touch - v. v. good. Go me!

#

Attempt to fake dehydration again thwarted by sudden mountains. Stupid mountains. Man-in-black keeps smiling at Gunslinger. Perv.

Gunslinger says he'll push on into the tunnel. V. happy.

#

Not metaphor. Bugger.

#

Mutants - bad. Cuddling Gunslinger in the dark - v. v. good. Go mutants! Gunslinger says once we're over the last bridge he'll show me his dark tower. Go me!

#

Dead again. Bugger.

#

Alive - good. Have gone insane - bad. On upside, bowled a 288. Go me! Bought riddle book to expand mind as smart is sexy. Sad old guy in book store clearly hitting on me. Turned him down as heart and mind belong to Roland. Stupid Roland. Plant talking to me - weird.

Dreaming about gunslinger all the time. Need gun + full length mirror + lock on door. Lock v. important. Don't want a repeat of the Mrs Shaw + Rawhide incident.

#

Found magic door - good. Almost killed by doorkeeper - bad. Pants torn. Nearest clothes store in different universe. Bugger.

Roland here! Hugged me! Thought I would die again. V. v. good death!

#

Roland's gun so much bigger than mine. V. depressed. Roland says the size of your gun isn't important, but what you do with it that counts. V. hopeful. Asked for demonstration but told had to learn to shoot with own gun first.

Stupid puberty. Work faster!

#

Pointed out that as time had moved on, could be any age at all. No use.

Gained pet bumbler. No one can resist a cute boy and his dog-like-creature! Outlook excellent!

#

Oy gambit failed. Stuck with him now. Bugger.

#

Offered to call Roland "Daddy". Gunslinger v. pleased. Knew he wanted me. Played it v. mature. Did not squee! Will make move for his dark tower after writer is saved.

#

Stupid writer.


End file.
